


A Dark World Aches...

by Brolinismerthur



Series: Return to Me [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Day 5, M/M, Merthur Party 2013, Post Finale, Team Green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolinismerthur/pseuds/Brolinismerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin waits by the shore</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark World Aches...

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [Brooke's](http://merthurpendragqueen.tumblr.com) fanart after the finale. (Link to come soon)
> 
> Written for [Merthur Party 2013](http://merthurparty.tumblr.com) Day 5 Prompt "Not the End"

Night has fallen.

 

It's darkness wrapping around his shoulders. The cool wind prickling every inch of his skin, reminding him just how alone he is. The moon and stars are hidden beneath the thick grey clouds, as if the universe itself is in mourning.

 

The tears have stopped, only to be replaced by anger. How could he let this happen? Why wasn't he at his side when he _knew_? How could there be _nothing_ he could do? Wasn't he the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth?

No. Merlin was not the greatest.

He was nothing. Nothing without his king.

 

The water lay perfectly still. Not a ripple nor a wave. Still and quiet. Just like Arthur.

 

Merlin prayed that night. Got down on his knees and sobbed silent pleads for this all to be one terrible nightmare. For him to wake up and end this vision. For him to bound into the king's chambers to find Arthur snoring soundly in his bed.

But no matter how long he prayed, no matter how hard he pinched himself, there was still no Arthur.

 

Shivering, still at the shoreline, Merlin curled into himself. His body shaking with each memory of his king.

"I'm sorry," he whispers into the cold night.

"Please," he sobs, fisting at the blades of grass.

"Forgive me," he begs, voice cracking.

 

The wind picked up then, and at that moment, as he curled into himself, Merlin heard a faint whisper.

_Please...don't cry._

 

It left as quick as it came. The voice Merlin had come to relate with destiny, had fluttered through the leaves, leaving him breathless.

"Arthur?" His name came out as a sigh, laced with hope. The warlock closed his eyes as tight as he could, and pushed his magic out to find Arthur.

 

_I'll come back to you._

 

Shaking, he felt the tendrils of his magic grasp onto something strong.

 

"I never-," Merlin shook his head, tears staining his cheeks once more, "I never meant for this to happen."

 

He felt his magic flare up under his skin. His eyes flew open, scrabbling to his knees. His red rimmed eyes locked on a ghost like figure in the shape of Arthur above him.

 

_I'll come back to you. Wait for me, my Merlin._

 

The king slowly vanished, leaving Merlin gasping for air.

“I will. I’ll wait,” Merlin’s shaky breaths wavered as he closed his eyes, knowing that this was not the end. No, not the end.

“I’ll wait for you.”


End file.
